Let Me Take A Bite Out Of You
by ianon2013
Summary: Antoine X Bunnie


Let Me Take a Bite Out Of You

(First Small Part Written on Paper; 3/15/2014

Put and Typed on Microsoft Word: 3/22/2014

Finished; 5/22/2014)

Chapter 1–Feeling All Alone

*Antoine*

Ever since Izzy first arrived in Mobius, I thought it would be cool to have a human Freedom Fighter on our side…I was wrong! After she taunted Eggman as we were inside the Egg Grapes, Isabel showed off her shocking powers_– yes, she maneuvers electricity, that's why I said "shocking" –_and we were surprised what a powerful, non–Freedom Fighter can do. Whenever we were around Mammoth, Ixis, or anyone else who's a villain, they were terrified of Izzy's powers and what she could do to them, even _I_ was terrified.

But the point is that more and more she fights, the more she gets attention, the less I do! Even Bunnie ignored me! Now I'm walking through the forest, even though Izzy told us not to because Greek monsters like it there! But I don't care if I get attacked or not! I walked past trees, flower fields, and bushes with the sound of birds tweeting in the air… killing the silence. "Aw, what's with the down face?" a voice asked. I looked around for the source of the voice "over to your left!" I looked in the direction and saw a woman wearing sunglasses and had snakes for hair but instead of legs, she had a snake tail.

"Meduza!" I shut my eyes so she can't turn me to stone. "I'm not gonna take the glasses off, silly." She said in a Jersey accent, I opened my eyes seeing that she kept her words… I slightly trust her. "Now, who are you and why are you upset?" Medusa asked "my name is Antoine D. Coolette, and I'm upzet becauze I'm an outcast, no body talks to moi anymore, not even my wife" as my ears flattened against my head.

"Well Antoine, I can solve your problem,_ if_ you trust me" the Greek monster said slyly "alright, I trust you" but I'm keeping my guard up just in case. She wrapped her snake coils around my body "w–what are you–?" part of the end of her tail wrapped around my mouth "no questions, hon" I saw her mouth grow snake fangs like a vampire, then gently sank them in my neck._ Ow, ow, ow! That hurts! _I thought as my jaw clamps and eyes tightened, a few minutes past by and the gorgon got her snake fangs out of my neck then licked the spot where she bit me.

_Ugh, gross! _She stopped licking me and tightened her grip a little bit on my body "mmm, does this feel nice?" it wasn't like a cobra strangling squeezing tightness… it was more like a gentle snake hug, making the jaw clenching cease._ Yes, yes it does_. I gave a nod and Medusa pulled me closer to her and gave me a hug with her arms but moved the part end of her tail that was on my mouth "you're never alone, Antoine. You'll always be remembered in my heart" I felt my body warm to her kind words, the heat suffocated in her coils "zank you, Meduza. You make moi feel spezial a–gain" her coils tightened a bit more "you're welcome, my Serpent Snake Coyote" the gorgon said.

"Wait a minute" I looked at Medusa's covered eyes and I can barely see them through the lenses "Serpent Snake Coyote? Why'd you call moi zat?" I asked, no respond…she's just sniffing the air "Isabel's coming, I must go!" unwinding herself from my body "Meduza, wait!" she slithered off too fast for me to keep up with her "Meduza!" the gorgon was gone… she left me, and now I'm alone again. I heard footsteps coming up from behind me "I must have scared her off, which will teach her a lesson for messing with my friends" Isabel said "c'mon Antoine, lets go home, the others must be worried about you." Pain pounded in my body, a transformation must be stirring to turn me into something I'm not.

"Antoine?!" Isabel said "are you okay?" the goddess asked "n–no I'm n–not, go to zee o–ozers" I said. "But Antoine!" I looked at her eyes "just go!" she turned around and left, thank Gods that she did because I don't want to kill her. (Okay, back to the painful transformation part) my body ached as I heard bones popping and cracking…but the most painful areas are my back, tail, hands, and mouth. Once the transformation stopped, my body throbbed and burned up trying to get feeling back in my body.

I got the strength to get back on my feet and look at what the damage has done to me. I saw that my small tail became a long snake tail also grew Gorgon wings on my back. I moved my tongue in my mouth, feeling my teeth and felt two top ones curve back a little, maybe they're snake fangs like Medusa's! My eyes glanced down at my gloved hands, I removed a glove and my fingernails were sharp, short claws.

"Mon Dieu! I have become a monstre!" I pulled out my sword and looked at my reflection; my blue eyes were now snake like instead of the way it used to be. _Antoine, you are a wonderful boy! I can feel it in my heart! But whatever you do, don't let them cure you or else you'll be forgotten again! Do you understand? _As I heard Medusa's voice talk to me in my head "yes Meduza, I understand" mumbling to myself, putting the glove back on. Isabel came back and with a shocked look on her face "did Medusa do this to you?!" she demanded with an angry look on her face "yes she did, and–" Izzy grabbed my wrist "c'mon Antoine, we're going to get you in a cage and cure you from your curse."

_Whatever you do, don't let them cure you or else you'll be forgotten again! _I remembered Medusa telling me. _Sorry Izzy, I'm not going to be forgotten again! _I thought as I bit her arm. "OW! SON OF A GORGON!" she slapped my face and I let out a yelp in pain "Bad Coyote! We're getting you fixed, like it or not!" picking me up and carrying me bridal style. "Izabel! Let moi go right now!" she didn't "no Antoine! I'm fixing you, and that is that! Now shut up and be a good Coyote or else I'll slap you again!" tears ran down my eyes as Isabel held me hostage in her arms, I want to be like this to have attention again so I wouldn't be alone and forgotten. _Medusa, please save me!_

Isabel was being mean to me, and she's never mean to anybody… unless… something bad happened to us like they got mutated by a Greek monster like I did and must really care about them also wanting to turn them back to normal. As she carried me miles and miles, I gotten tired "sorry that I slapped you" before kissing me on the nose "eet eez alright Izzy" I felt starved and tired so I took a nap.

Chapter 2– Antoine's Choice

*Isabel*

Even if I was Bunnie, I would still admit that Antoine looked cute while sleeping but even with his eyes closed; he almost looks like himself minus the gorgon wings and snake tail which has now fused with his legs, turning them into a Naga tail._ Antoine_. I thought dreamily as I held him close to me. I summoned a small blanket to keep him warm during the walk…soon I came upon New Mobotropolis and Bunnie saw me "hey sugah" she said, walking up to me "oh, hey Bunnie!" I said as we walked to my house "why is Antoine asleep in yah arms?" the part robotic rabbot said "we were in the forest and he fell asleep, also he got bit by Medusa and got turned into this" then I showed her by using magic to make the blanket hover off of him before putting it back on.

"Aw, sugah–twan looks cute like that!"_ I knew it! _I thought as Bunnie helped me get him into the house, Antoine awoke from his nap as I set him on the couch. He stretched his arms and yawned thus, Bunnie got to see his snake fangs in his mouth "mah, those look pretty sharp" she said as Antoine was rubbing his eyes "ah like him like this."

I laughed "so do I, but Antoine likes it too!" the Rabbot hugged the Serpent Snake Coyote "and since Antoine has wings, he can fly with me" Bunnie added as the two still hugged. "I would fly with you any day, Bunnie. But I need to learn how to use my Serpent Snake Coyote skills first" Antoine said "oh, alright sugah–twan. Yah can learn yo new skills and ah'll watch."

Antoine figured out how to get down from the chair all by himself "Antoine, get back on the couch and get off of it again" he successfully got himself on the couch by putting his hands on the seat and hoist himself up then turned himself around, sitting comfortably in the seat. "Now get down" the Serpent Snake Coyote got down from the couch and sat on the ground "okay, so getting up and down furniture is a success, now lets do my bed" I said "which is upstairs."

Bunnie and I walked to the stairs, but Antoine was having a hard time knowing how to slither "c'mon, you can do it" the Coyote was stranded on the floor in one spot "just wiggle it like a worm, move side to side" Ant finally got it after we did a couple of tail exercises of moving it and learned how to squeeze it also he ate a mouse after learning how to wrap his coils around his prey "okay, so…learning how to use the tail is off the list, and–" the two looked around until they saw Antoine killing more mice for more food. "Wow, he really got things memorized, and all he needs to do now is learn how to fly…also get his legs back."

After more lessons, Antoine now knows how to fly and get his legs back after when they fused with them but when he hunted, it was never enough! Antoine ate so much meat off of animals that his stomach bulged largely. Antoine was small so he can only eat animals that are smaller than him by swallowing it whole, but if it's an animal that's bigger than him, he strangles it (like he does with the other animals) until it's dead then rips it's stomach open to eat it's meat.

"Izabel, am I not allowed to eat in too much when I hunt for food?" Antoine asked as he laid on his comfy sleeping pallet I made for him on the ground "no Antoine, it's fine, eat as much as you want" I said as I read the book about Serpent Snake Coyotes "oh, by the way, I just found out that you have venom that can make people drowsy or dizzy that makes them sound intoxicated" both of us laughed "goodnight Antoine" as I put the bookmark in my spot I was reading before putting it on my nightstand and turned off the light.

Chapter 3 –It's Fun Being Part Snake

*Antoine*

I pulled the blanket over my shoulders and drifted off to sleep. My mind slipped into a dark abyss dozing off farther from consciousness until I found myself in a scary place; the ground has black glass scattered across the land like sprinkles on a cupcake, the air looked almost like a flaming sunset with the colors of red, orange, and yellow thus heaved with acid pollution that made it hard for me to breathe.

I looked around and saw many monsters walking to somewhere…but where? More important is…where am I? "eez zis…Hell?" I muttered to myself, looking around "come on! Move!" a screechy voice yelled at me, almost like nails scraping a chalkboard. I was pushed hard and fell on the glass "move? To go where?" I asked, and then three ugly half bat–half woman creatures stand before me "to The Doors of Death, of course. It's your only way to escape from this miserable place!"

"Okay, but why am I here?" I asked as I got up "because you're dead. A Demi–God, God or Goddess killed you, sending you here to search across Tartarus until you found your way out. I suggest you move or else you'll be staying here until the end of time. What are you? A newbie?" one bat/woman creature said.

"Yes, yes he is" a Jersey accent voice said, I looked over my shoulder and saw Medusa slithering towards me "M–Meduza?" I asked "would you mind leaving my son alone?" she barked at the bat/woman creatures "y–yes Medusa" another stammered, then the three took off flying into the fire sky. "Thanks for the help Meduza, by why did you call moi your son?" I asked, turning around to face her "anyone who's a child of Medusa is feared by others" she explained as she wrapped her snake tail around mine "even though I didn't birth you, I only gave birth to a new species; the Serpent Snake Coyote."

Medusa wrapped her tail around my body this time, and gave me that snake hug again…it feels so warm and comforting "let's go Antoine, to the Doors of Death." We slithered across the land until we found the D.o.D "okay, let's get to it" as soon as we entered it; I imagined it more like a staircase than an elevator.

Medusa held my hand and held me in her arms then whispered "I love you" our tails created a braid as we were close, I cannot believe that a Greek monster is my friend instead of my enemy "I love you too, Meduza" I whispered back. The monsters with us were looking at the elevator door to open, which is taking a long time to go to the surface…after it felt like hours gone by, we were in an underground cavern "don't worry Antoine, there is a staircase that leads us to the surface." We followed everyone up the staircase and into the world of Earth.

My body became conscious and Isabel was shaking me awake "mornin' sleepyhead" I didn't want to wake up by somebody, I just wanted to do it myself. Once I took off the blankets, this dark green snot like stuff was on my bed "what the–? Antoine, did you have a wet dream?" I shook my head "I gotta call Annabeth" Isabel stormed out of the room and Nack came in "what's going on?" he asked "and what's that stuff in your bed? Green melted watery Jell–o substance?"

"I seriously have no idea what eet eez, eet looks gross" I said "and smells gross" to me, it smells like someone peed in rotten milk and left it outside during Summer Break, mixed with weeks old sweat. "Oh Gods, it looks like it's coming out of your tail" I looked at it and the green yucky stuff was coming out of it "gross."

Snakes only have one hole on their tail for two uses; using the bathroom and mating with a feminine snake, Isabel helped me get the green stuff off my tail but it keeps oozing out. Annabeth finally came with her mother…Athena, the one who cursed Medusa "thank you for coming, I really need help! Antoine is having this green ooze coming out of his tail…do you know what's wrong?" I lifted my tail out of the nearly filled bathtub and the green ooze ran down it.

"Did Medusa wrap her tail around yours?" Athena asked "only in my dream" I answered. "Thought so" the Goddess said "well, guess like she mated you while you weren't looking. So this means your…" not finishing her sentence but I know what she means "p–p–p" I couldn't say it "you mean Antoine is gonna have Medusa's baby? That's impossible!" Isabel said.

"It is, and it's my fault!" Athena said "yes, I cursed Medusa, and I did make her ugly, but I didn't know that I gave her the power to let her turn people into what she had become and make boys have her kids. Long ago, still in Greek times, she manipulated a boy and turned him into a Gorgon then got him carrying her own child and once her baby was born…she killed the boy and took her child. This only happened once so far, and now…it happened again."

"So, you're telling moi that Meduza was using me like a toy?" I said sadly before I wept in my gloved hands "I cannot believe I actually like her! I was just a fool…all along. I should have never agreed to her, I should have just killed her instead!"

Isabel gave me a hug as I listen to Annabeth and Athena's conversation "so mom, how long does the oozing last? And can we really use "The Pills" to stop it?" Annabeth asked Athena "it will last just for today. And if he even uses the pill then he's gonna get really sick and possibly die"_ ugh, everything is hopeless! _"but if he kills Medusa when he's at his second month out of four, then Medusa's powers will vanish including the child but she will still have the ability to turn people into stone_" never mind then, I keep up with this for two months then kill Medusa because no body messes with me!_

A couple of hours later, we told her everything that went on in the bathroom and Bunnie's first response was "I'M GUNNA KILL THA' GORGON!" then her robotic hand turned into a laser cannon "Bunnie, calm down" I said as I wrapped my tail around one of her legs "it's alright, I'll kill Meduza. At my second month, I'll kill her, curse and baby gone, everyone wins…except Meduza."

"Ah ya sure?" Bunnie asks "I'm positive, Buns" giving her a hug and a kiss "you're gonna look funny in a couple of weeks." She said teasingly.

Soon weeks passed by that every Freedom Fighter in New Mobotropolis knew about what happened to me "so, after when the twit is born…we destroy the egg? Or will it be live birth?" Sonic asked. Athena and Annabeth were with us "I don't know, he's part Mammal and part Reptile…it could be either one. If it's an egged birth…then he waits for four months but live, it's ten."

My stomach started to show a bit and I was embarrassed, so I covered it with a small blanket even though Isabel said it was okay to show it…no one's gonna laugh. "But eet eez embarrassing, I am pregnant! Boys don't get pregnant!" I said "stupid Meduza! I cannot believe she used me like zat, I liked her more like a friend" I whispered to her as the group was talking "then it's settled" Sonic yelled "we'll kill the little brat and it'll be all over."

"Yes, but whose going to kill it?" Tails asked, then Shadow raised his hand "if it's a Reptile then I'm bringing a sledgehammer. If it's a Mammal then I'm bringing a gun."_ Oh boy_. I thought. _Things are gonna get dirty_. Isabel took me back to her house and Bunnie was all over me "yah are really cute, Antoine" she said before giving me a kiss on the cheek "zank you, Bunnie. But this moment would be abzolutely perfect if I wazn't pregnant."

Bunnie gave my nose a poke "don't let that Medusa witch get in yah head, sugah–twan. Maybe we can keep it if it mostly looks like yah" I let my legs fuse with my snake tail, turning it into a Naga tail then wrapped it around Bunnie "okay, but if it mostly looks like Meduza then we're _not_ keeping it. Understand?" Bunnie nodded, we cuddled and talked on the couch while lying down on it. "Antoine, ya know I can't get pregnant because of mah robotic limbs, right?" I gave her a nod "well, I was wonderin' if yah could carry our kids if we can find ah way how." Both of us held hands "I would love zat, Bunnie. I would love to carry our kids."

Two months past and my stomach looks small "that doesn't even look like a two month pregnant belly at all" Isabel said, Athena was in Isabel's bedroom as I sat on her bed "for a mammal, it's bigger than that. So that means the child is a reptile and Antoine would have to wait two more months until it's born."

"Yippee" I said in a sarcastic tone with an eye roll, _I cannot wait until this thing is out_. I went out hunting to eat after minutes later, I'm chasing stupid mice but I caught the stupid things "gotcha!" I strangled them all then wrapped its tail with mine like it was a small vine of grapes. I lay on my back and hanged them over my mouth then I dropped them one by one then swallowed each rodent. _Mmm, that's better_.

Ever since I got this stupid child, I get hungry easily and ate a little bit more than usual but I did stop stuffing myself "how are you feeling?" a dirty look instantly came across my face then I attacked the person. "This is your fault Meduza, you shouldn't have gotten moi pregnant." I snapped in her face as I strangle her by my tail "oh, by the way, Antoine. If you kill me, your new powers go away as well." I loosened it from her throat "but, if you give me _one_ kiss on the lips. I won't kill you when my baby is born" sounded fair enough to me.

_Just do it Antoine_. I thought to myself, so I puckered my lips and we kissed "good boy, Antoine. And please do keep the babies healthy" before she left. _Babies, what does she mean by?–_ Pain filled my stomach and the bump got larger. _Oh great, now I'm having twins. I knew that she was gonna do something suspicious_.

I got back to Bunnie and she was shocked "what happened to yah, sugah–twan?" Bunnie questioned "Meduza, turns out eef I kill her, zen my new powers would go away as well. She said zat if I give her a kiss zen she won't kill moi but then she tricked moi into having twins now due to zat." As I slither to her and sit down at a chair.

Bunnie was mad, she stood up to where she sat and stomped one foot "when ah find that no good witch, ahm gonna blast her to Tartarus then she'll never regret messin' with Bunnie D. Coolette!" I smile at her for being so…brave and standing up for others "zat's zee spirit Bun–" one of the stupid children in my stomach had claws and was scraping my insides.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stupid claws! Ugh!" Bunnie came over to me after one of the brats scraped me "they torturin' yah?" I gave a nod "how can women stand zis? Eet's so painful." She started rubbing my tummy "once it starts, they go through it until the end" giving a few pats and I belched really loud, my cheeks turn red and one hand was on my mouth.

Bunnie laughed "that was a good one!" then we both laughed "excuse moi, I did not see eet coming." Night fell and we were in bed "I don't know how long I can keep up with zis, but I'll just have to wait" my wife was still rubbing my stomach "sugah–twan, ah cannot wait for those brats to get out so we can put ours in." _Yes, I cannot wait for that. I would love to have Bunnie's kids not Medusa's_. "Anyways, goodnight Bunnie" I said before giving her a kiss.

In the afternoon, Rotor and Tails wanted to see us "there you are, well guess what? We figured out how to get Antoine to have a child with both of your DNA…but it requires something of Antoine's" Rotor said "let moi guess, you want one of my sperms don't you?" I questioned as my eyelids shut halfway and the two geniuses nodded "ya hit the nail right on the head, Antoine." Tails picked me up and put me on a thingy by flying me onto it, but it looks like one of those soft things that you see at the doctors in the patience waiting room.

"Okay, for this to work, you need to be in snake form" Rotor instructed me, I put my legs together to form the tail "good, now you need to relax." I loosened up my body, I don't move or anything but I felt one of Rotor's hands stroking my tail. "Aye! What are you doing?!" as I look at him "I feel uncomfortable when you do zat!" he gave a sympathy look "sorry, but this will only work if you relax" again, my body loosens.

The more he stroked my tail, the more I could feel it coming "Rotor, I feel eet…eets coming" he rubbed gentler but more relaxing and I could feel it, it's almost there, I know it. My sperm was released, I look at the end and I shot it in an empty beaker _–that I had no awake that part of the tip was in it whatsoever–_ "there we go, now Tails and I will work on this, 'kay?" Rotor said "okay, you go ahead and work this out, Bunnie and I will wait for you when you need us."

Two more months later and my stomach is huge, but not too huge "ugh!" I'm bored and bedridden, also the children inside of me were settling down, maybe giving me a clue that the shell is forming. "Ah know that yah don't like this Antoine, but those brats of Medusa's are gonna come out any minute now" Bunnie said as she set a glass of milk on my nightstand "but zee egg eez forming right now, so eets gonna be way more zan a minute."

I wait, and wait, and wait. Hours passed by and I wish that they could be ready to get out right now, mostly I've been eating or sleeping during of the day also Bunnie has been checking up on me time to time. _Ugh, how long does it take for an egg to be made?_ I thought as I roll on my side, _maybe I should get some sleep_. My dream is with Bunnie as we both were flying in the warm afternoon sky "doesn't feel great outside Antoine?" she asked as we were side by side "eet eez, no wonder why you like to fly a lot. Zee wind feels great as eet blows in your hair."

It's true; flying really does feel great when you have the ability to soar in the sky like a superhero. "To me, it feels like ah can fly forever, circling the world as I go without a care in the world to stop." I gave a chuckle from Bunnie's imagination "well, zat's nice. But you're gonna have to stop sometime. You need to eat to live or you'll starve eef you don't." informing her "ah know, ah know. But that's how ah feel when ah fly, wishin' ah could do the impossible."

"Taking new challenging risks can be sometimes dangerous because who knows what could happen eef you tried to take them, you could possibly die from starvation, hypothermia, lack of hydration, or possibly get electrocuted because most your body eez metal." Proving a point "true, ah don't want to get burned to ah crisp" the both of us kissed as we wrap our arms around one another.

"I love you, Bunnie."

"I love yah too, sugah–twan."

Both of us cried tears as we kissed each other, taking in this moment. I love Bunnie and that'll never change, even if I do mutate "you'll always be my Bunnie Rabbot." We sat down on a tree branch and hug each other, looking at the blue sky as the two of us held hands.

My dream ended, pain filled my stomach and I now know that I'm going into labor. I took deep breaths then called for Bunnie, I heard her run to me "what is it sugah–twan?" then she noticed me breathing heavily with my hands on stomach "eet hurts Bunnie." I felt her pick me up and set me on the bathroom floor with a towel underneath, "okay sugah–twan, you need to lie down on yah back" I obeyed her. I remember Athena telling me how to push, so I took all of the information and started using it.

I took the first push and felt one egg go out of my stomach and go down my tail until it was out then did the same with the other, it was painful but I made it through. The eggs were chicken size but they were a sparkly purple, Bunnie put them in the incubator and shined a lamplight on them "feelin' better now Antoine?" Bunnie asked as she put me in my bed "way better" then we kiss "goodnight Antoine" she said before kissing my cheek "goodnight Bunnie" I said back before she left then I went back to sleep.

In the morning, I grabbed the two eggs from the incubator and headed towards the forest without a care that Shadow was supposed to kill them instead of me giving them to Medusa. I walked in a fast pace as I enter the forest of Greek Monster territory. "Meduza!" I called then looked around for her "where are you!?" I keep looking until I found her "here are your kids zat you wanted from moi!" as I handed them to her "and I never want to see you ever a–gain" I said before leaving, but I was only a few feet away from her before I hear "Antoine, wait."

I stopped to a halt, _don't listen to her_. I tell myself. _She used you, walk away from her_. Then heard Medusa slither to me until I felt one hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry, okay… I didn't mean to hurt you" she turned me around with her tail and handed me the eggs that I took "these are actually yours. I've been keeping this a secret for sometime now; I actually found a way to turn one of Bunnie's strands of hairs into a sperm that I inserted into you when you had that dream about you in Tartarus with me helping you get out of there."

"So, zese babies are really ours?" I said as I looked at the shiny eggs "zank you Meduza, now I can tell Rotor zat he doesn't need to help moi have moi own kids with Bunnie's DNA anymore. I have zese to take care of… but eet would be nice eef zey had an extra brother or sister." I felt one of the eggs wobble a bit in my palm, then the other "oh moi gosh, eets time" I got on the ground and fused my legs together to form my tail then made a makeshift nest with it as I put my babies in it to keep warm.

I felt the eggs wiggle and wobble then heard an egg crack, and another crack was heard. The two egg shells started opening up, I held one in my hand and watched both of them… soon the egg in my hand broke apart and a small baby coyote/snake was in it. I looked at the egg in my nest and it broke apart then saw a small baby bunny/snake was in it. I took both of them in my hands and gave a kiss each, the coyote looked like a boy and the bunny looked like a girl.

The two had their first breath then began crying "feed them" Medusa said, I held one each close to my nips and they sucked on it but thankfully it doesn't hurt that much since they're tiny and don't have teeth yet. Once they were done drinking my milk, I heard two baby urps then saw them fall asleep in my hand. Minutes later, I showed the Freedom Fighters what I gave birth to and told them what really happened with me and Medusa with her secret.

"Aw, they're so little" Sally was holding the baby Coyote and Amy was holding the baby bunny "true, and they're cute too" then she looked at me "hey Antoine, did you decide on names yet?" face–palm moment. I let my hand smack my forehead then said "ugh, why didn't I zink of zat?" then put my arm down "I was too busy zinking of getting rid of zee babies zat I zought were Medusa's" I heard Bunnie laugh then hugged me "we can name them now, sugah–twan."

Amy gave Bunny her only daughter "ah want to name her Belle" she said as she stroked "Belle's" soft fur. Sally gave me my only son "zen for the boy, I shall name him Jacques" then stroked his brown fur, feeling his purr from my touch before he gave a cute sneeze, "bless you" I say. Then Bunnie and I went to Rotor to see if the thing is done, he let us in and he began his work "I'm glad that you came Antoine, I was going to come get you to tell you that I'm done but instead you came to me."

I felt him insert the needle into my tail and it doesn't hurt, I felt it being removed before I heard something being thrown away "okay, you're done. You can leave now." Two months later, my stomach was the same when I was carrying Jacques or Bella before I had them both; I always wonder who was in my tummy first before I had twins… I always bet on Jacques. Standing in front of the mirror and looking at my own reflection as I felt the baby move "yep, eet's a reptile alright" informing Bunnie as she held the two babies "guess so" then handed the two to me "can yah feed them? They're starting to get anxious."

I got the two bottles filled with my milk and we fed them in the living room, Bunnie always held Belle as I held Jacques "ah do wonder what our new baby is gunna be" I have been thinking the same thing "a boy or girl? A Bunny or Coyote, guess like we're gonna have to wait until eet's over." A month has passed; its night and the Freedom Fighters are fighting Robotnik again. Belle and Jacques are asleep… I'm not, mostly I'm worried that Bunnie will get killed but due to her amazing fighting skills, I doubt it because Izzy will save her. I'm lying in bed, massaging my not–so–big stomach to keep my baby feeling safe with my gloveless hands.

I felt the child move a bit to get comfortable inside as it slept, then its tail thumped me but it doesn't hurt… only tickles. I gave a small laugh before feeling another thump "yes baby, I know zat you're zere. Technically you're attached to moi" it shifted more and I still felt comfortable "nice try, no matter how many times you worm een zere, eet doesn't make moi feel uncomfortable." The baby's tail thumped again and it tickled even more "stop zat, you need to sleep."

I roll over to my side and the baby shifted again "goodnight, moi little baby" during the whole night, Belle and Jacques didn't cry so I had to get up every five minutes to check on them to see if they were alive. "Hello Antoine" a voice said, I look around the room then at the window; Snively is there in the open window. _Dang it, I forgot to close it!_ I thought with my teeth clenched in anger then gave my forehead a slap "lemme guess, you forgot to close it?" Snively said like he read my mind, his head turned towards to the cradle that the twins were sleeping in.

I walked quickly to them and defended them from Snively "you have kids?" he question then gave him a growl "don't you dare hurt zem, Snively" as I pointed my sword at him before leaving a cut on his face "eef you tell zee Doctor anyzing about moi kids, zen I'll send Izzy to kill you, understand?" he nodded in fear then flew out the window using a jetpack. I went back in bed and I felt the baby move a bit more as I lay down then it started moving roughly, it does that when it's hungry "alright, let moi get you something to eat" after I shut and lock the window, I went downstairs and got a pudding from the fridge then went back upstairs to eat it.

I'm now in bed and open the pudding to eat as I'm staring into the dark, once it was empty; I set it on my nightstand and fell asleep. Once morning awakened, Bunnie was next to me asleep when I opened my eyes. Gently I feel her soft yellow fur, she's so beautiful in so many ways… it's hard to explain how but it doesn't matter. I want her no matter what! She'll always be my girl forever, my little Bunnie Rabbot.

I get close to her and gave a kiss to the lips, she then smiles before opening her pretty eyes and flashing her green irises "mornin' sugah" Bunnie said sweetly and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Bunnie" I said, before we awaken our sleeping kids "zee weirdest zing eez zat zey didn't awake and cry in zee middle of zee night when you were gone, not once! Zey slept peacefully side by side and not one sound was heard, so I had to check on zem after every five minutes to see eef zey were alive."

She smiled before hugging me "yah are very responsible with tha kids, sugah–twan" I just scoff "of course I am." Two more months passed by and I'm reading a book, it was morning and yet again… I'm bedridden. I don't know why, but maybe Bunnie just wants to keep me in one spot so it'll be easy to find me when the child is ready to be born. The baby is asleep in my stomach, same for Belle and Jacques. I heard a yawn from the cradle then another; I got up and walk to the cradle… the twins are wide awake now.

"Hi you two, wanna play with daddy?" I put them on the bed and they started moving around by themselves, they had their first slither… thankfully I got it recorded on camera. After a few minutes of slithering, the two were hugging then Jacques kissed his sister. Then they began to learn how to wrap their tails around until it formed a braid, also wrapped their tails around their waists but gently, it was cute watching them play until all three got hungry. I get the bottles and they fed themselves but I fed the baby in my tummy.

Belle hugged my stomach and giggled when it thumped; I laugh to but was interrupted by pain in the stomach. "Belle, Jacques, don't move" I said before getting a towel and came back, the camera is still recording as I fuse my legs on the bed then wrapped my tail using the towel. I look at Belle and Jacques, they're not moving but blinking "you can move now" I said, but they just crash and sleep. Now I focus on the baby inside of me; I began pushing the egg out until it escaped my body… that was quick of how fast the egg formed.

I un–wrap the towel from around my tail and there was no egg, just a baby coyote/snake, I looked at it carefully and it was a boy. He took his first breath and cry, I fed him and he was happy, I picked him up then kissed him… but what should I call him? He's black and red like Shadow; his eyes are ruby red like his but almost looks like me… Anarchy Coolette shall be his name… but I wonder why he almost looks like that hedgehog… maybe I should ask Rotor later.

"Look Anarchy, zis eez your brother and sister" showing him to my other kids, the twins awake and gave him a kiss, making Anarchy smile… his first smile. Thankfully I'm still recording. Belle takes Anarchy and holds him appropriately in her arms, and she gives the newborn to Jacques, he too holds him correctly. "Baba" Jacque says, and then Belle opened her mouth "Baba" are they trying to say _baby?_ But can't correctly say it? Belle takes a deep breath "baby" my face had a shocked expression "b–baby" Jacques repeated.

"Daddy" Anarchy says, "daddy! Mommy!" they're too young to speak… but this is amazing! "Mommy! Daddy!" the twins copy him. "Play!" Jacques says excitedly, "Bunnie!" Belle says. I'm impressed of how quick they learned "Antoine!" the youngest said "very good, how did you learn so fast?" I question. "We learn by you daddy!" Jacques said, saying his first sentence. I grab the twins and hug them "we love you daddy" that made me cry "I love you too" as I set them down then kissed each one of them "I love you too."

Sixteen years later, I know why Anarchy looks like Shadow… because a strand of fur accidentally got into the substance. He and Jacques had a French accent, but Belle's was Southern like Bunnie. "Okay you three, I got a surprise for you" I said as we sat in the living room, Bunnie and I were on the loveseat as the three sat on a couch. "What eez eet?" Jacques asked, "zis eez your choice; do you want a brother or sister?"

They were in shock "a boy!" the two Coyotes said together, "a girl, I want a sister so we can braid our hair and do nails. I'm getting a little bit tired of using my brothers as models" Bunnie and I snicker then laugh "Belle? You really do that?" the two boys nodded. "She treats us like modeling dolls, we wear her clothing, shoes, makeup, and she actually got us to wear nail polish. It took us _hours_ to remove it! Nail polish is hard stuff!" Anarchy said, and Jacques nodded for agreement.

"When they weren't looking, I snapped a picture of them wearing dresses" Belle said, the two looked at her "you did what?!" they question. "Then I posted it, only my friends can see it" the two bury their faces in their hands "kidding, I deleted it days later" then they sighed of relief "zank you, Belle. Eef you actually posted eet, we would be a laughing stock by now."

I just laugh "I cannot believe she actually got you to do zose zings, what did she do? Bribe you two?" they nodded. "Belle, don't do that to your brothers ever again, okay?" Bunnie said, and our daughter nodded. Four months later, I had a baby girl and we named her Jess… short for Jessie. She grew pretty quick and turned into a teenager _sixteen weeks_ after her birth day. She and Belle got along pretty well; they shared clothing and gave style tips of what they learned.

Days later, the Freedom Fighters met in the park and we found out Izzy had a son, but he was twelve years old. His name was Fang the Weasel; he wore a hat, belt, and shoes like his father but got interested into wearing shirts and shorts. Izzy was telling the story when she took her son to the mall, everyone thought he was a bit of a creep, even a woman screamed and called Fang a rodent. It didn't hurt Fang's feelings; he easily brushed it away like a pathetic insult.

Isabel was nice to get him Dippin' Dots in the mall to cheer him up a bit, but Fang said that he was fine and she didn't hurt him but happily accepted the ice cream. (Don't worry; I might do a story on this.) A year later; Dr. Robotnik and other villains died of sickness but the Doctor and Snively died in an explosion. Finally we were free to live happily, and our future pressed on.

The End


End file.
